


minecraft men inspire me to write poems for school

by cryptibs



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Poems, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, i guess, i made these for school assignments and got inspo from the people :P, implied death but its not described
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs
Summary: might add to these as I get more ideas! I really like writing poetry :Dno warnings! just descriptions of corruption and stuff!suggest scene ideas if you think something would work! I might make your suggestion a fic or poem if I get ideas!
Kudos: 12





	minecraft men inspire me to write poems for school

Wilbur's Corruption: 

I watch as a figure stands in a dark ravine  
Contemplating the destruction of his home  
My worries do not match his, so I move on.

I hear the angry accusations in the day, and the sad singing in the night  
I listen as he destroys family ties.

A corrupted mind fills with paranoia and greed, cold biting at his heels   
Desiring his old home to burn down, just so he can feel the warmth once again.

Watching, I hear as he screams and yells at shadows  
Believing the world is against him.

His mind is plagued with fear, reflecting it onto the only people who have stayed with him  
He pushes away his family, striving to destroy any semblance of love.

Shaking stones fall from the ceiling  
I listen to the screams of terror from afar  
Hearing the chaos that unfolds, all because a tainted mind found itself into a room full of power  
I wait, cold and damp in the walls.

Knowing that he will return with a burden in his arms, and regret in his eyes.

Techno's Immortality: 

The sword shines bright with color, the deep red matching the cape on the figure’s back.   
A crown hangs heavy on their head, carrying the loneliness of self destruction. 

Empty eyes watch as friends rise and fall, the long years blending into a mess of dark colors and loud screams.   
Bored and unsatisfied, trapped in a cage of their own making, they do not allow themselves to pick up the key and step out.   
Toying with importance, shunning the laws of the world, refusing to accept that this is their fault.   
Stubbornness will always be their downfall, watching family pass by and leave them has become a regular occurrence, numbness draining any care they could have had from their dark eyes. 

A king trapped in his own castle, mindless with power, pretending to be uncaring of the war raging below, ready to ignore the pleas for help.   
Unaware that the war has long since passed.   
Immortality is lonely.


End file.
